


College AU Drunkfic

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, No beta reader here, RIP me, and in general the shitty writing, but that's more of the alcohol talking, drunkfic, here lies my reputation, i started nodding off toward the end, this is the result of my first time getting drunk, which explains the shitty pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: The result of my first time getting drunk. No beta reader. No edits. Nothing. It's not pretty. Definitely not my best writing.Based on this otpprompt: "Persons A and B have both been kicked out of their dorms by their roommates- who both are having sex, either separately or with each other- and have to stand awkwardly out in the hall with one another."Here lies my reputation. RIP.





	College AU Drunkfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalikaiFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikaiFlame/gifts).



> My roommate and I decided to get drunk and write late last night. We gave one another prompts, then took three shots. The other part of this brilliant plan? We would have to post whatever we wrote with no edits.
> 
> This was my first time getting drunk, so it's probably messier than the average drunk fic.
> 
> Here's to you, malikaiflame.

It had been a week since Katie “Pidge” Gunderson started college. Her professors bored her with lessons miles behind where she already was. No, light years. Lightyears behind her metaphorical locations.

Professor Montgomery recommended she move to a more advanced section with upperclassmen. But Iverson—god what a prick—told her otherwise. Denied her request.

God what a prick. Iverson was a real piece of work. But it wasn’t like Pidge could change the fact he was dean of the engineering school.

Hwer roommate Allura shook her had and sighed at Pidge’s frustrated remarks. “Iverson’s like that for everyone.”

“Well That’s easy for you to say. Coran’s had your back from day one!” )Coran was the assistant dean who had no problem slippin g students into more “advanced” classes. But that was only if they were a favorite of his. It wasn’t fair Allura’s father and Coran had been close friends. It wasn’t fair.

Allura bit her lip. “I’m sorry Pidge, that’s just how it is.”

“Holy Crow, that’s a bunch of bullshit. And you know it.” Katie stabebed at Allura with her pointer finger to emphasis each work.

Rolling her eyes, Allura managed a retort: “Tha’s great. Just great.” Her eyes widened. “Pidge, do you remember eKeith?”

Pidge snorted. Keith? That guy was kinda cokcy. No, wait—that was Lance. Why were these guys all so hard to keep track of? “I gessi? What about him?”

“Allura blushed three shades of crimson. It was amlost like she could change the color of her skin. Magic. Woah. “I, uh, made some plans with him tonight.”

Shit. How had Pidge forgotten?

“You do have a place to stay tonight, right Pidge?”

Pidge shook her head.

Allura facepalmed. Of course Pidge would’ve forgotten. If She’d only written anything down her goddamn assignment notebook-planner thing, Pidge would’ve hVve a problem. And yeet here she was. Having problem.s. Oh so many problems. “Well, You see, Keith and I are seeing one aother.”

“Please just say you’re hooking up.”

“Fine.” Allura took a deep breath. “We’re hooking up tonight. And we don’t want you in here.”

Pidge flinched. She ast’t wanted? Since when? Well, Ieverson didn’t wat n her in that program, so there aws that. Fuck Iverson. Fuck Keith. Fuck Allura. Maybe tt was time to find an ew roommate for next semester. Yup. That’ll do . “No worries, I have aplace.” She said, lying troufh her teeth. She never meant to be particularly good at lying, but she just was. How else dod Pidge uend up in the male dorms for the first week of classes? How elese would she have gotten to live with her wtiwn brother?

“You _do_ have a place, right?” ASlluras voice held no ground for anything beyond a no or yes.

Pidge stammed out a yes.

* * *

“Keith, you seruius about that?”

Judgin gby yhe stupidly determined byt gigdy look oen Keith’s face, Shiro deciyed that was a “yes,”

God, his roommate was actually going to fuck Allura. Did Keith have adeath with? Not yhat Shir o bever had one of his one at times. Allura had a greputation. Not a abad one per se, but she was not one to edisappoint. If someone did, YIKES.

“Well don’t say I didn’t woarn you.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should fin d yourself someone? A handsome guy lije Lance, maube?”

“It’s not like that.” Blushing, Shiro crossed his arms over his chest. “Ther’e’s sometone else I already have in mind.”

“I don’t bleievw you for a moment. I’ve never seen you interested in anyone.” Keith nudged his roommate with an elbow. “Come pon, are you for real?”

Indeed, Shiro was for real. There’d been a cute girl in his intro to physics class he’d bee n meaning ot ask out for quite sometime. But when she left clas s early spent expensive time gamging, it made it hard to ask her out. Finally, Shiro spoke. “Na. You got me.”

“Figured as much.” Keith puffed out his chest. The guy was far too proud. Sometimes Shiro couldn’t figure out if his roommate was too proud of himself or was gay. Hard to ssy for certain most days. “Oh, by the way,” Keith continued, “Regarding Allura, we’re kind of a thing.”

Shiro only found himself starng eitha ar t Keith in disbelief. “You and Allura? Are you guys for real?”

“Duh!” Keith’s hands tightened into fists, prepared to fight for his country—the United Ststates—and quite possibly to the death.

Shiro shook hiead head. “Fine.”

“Just don’t leave your keys behind.”

* * *

Guess who life his keys behind. This was just embarrassing. To sit outside of his dorn as a sophomore because he locked himself out. Shiro hufged. “I can’t believe I forgot.”

“You’n me both.”s said the girl who lived next door. “Nothing’s better than being sexiled, am I write?”

SHirno snorted. “Yup. It’s greawt. But I don’t think you can baet moy storyl.”

“Sounds fake byt OK>”

“Seriously, trym e.”

Tha girl lifted her shoulders in a tired shrug. Specifically the girl he’d been crushing on in tntro to physics. “My roommate’s dating some hakass named kEith.”

:Keith?” Shiro echoed.

“Yeah.”

Shir shook his head. “Allura’s you rroommate?”

“DuH.’ Pidge huffed. “She’s kinda horrible. Like, as a roommate. I think she’ dbe anice person outside of a serios sutuatio. Byt thither than that? Nah, ut;s akk avou her all the time. I think she sees herself as am oern pricess.”

“A modern pirncess, eh?”Shiro questioned. “You sure that’s such agood idea?”

The amazoness was taken aback at that comment,  Um, yeah? Obviously,

“I dunno. I’m majoring in business, not eduction.”

Shiro’s conversation with Pidge we nt line like this for hours, days even, depending on the security of the case. Other than that, it’s on Pidge and her companions to choose wha t the future holds. And for these two, it’s a  coffee date.

{e/nd}


End file.
